


Space Love

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Series: Whouffaldi Week 2016 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Pure, Whouffaldi Week 2016, adorkable dorks, awkward space flirting, because he's secretly a hopelessly romantic sap, fluff is my superpower, twelve cries at weddings, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor attend a wedding, and it gives the Doctor ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six - [March 26]: ‘hearts crossed and hope to die’, fire, shaking.

‘It was a lovely ceremony,’ Clara said as she hopped off a large rock. They were walking back to the TARDIS after attending a wedding on Kalesh VI.  As was tradition, the two Soul Companions threw themselves into the Fire Stream and emerged from the flames as a single Binary Soul.  The Doctor had cried, though he glared Clara when she cheekily offered him a handkerchief, snatching it from her hand with a muttered _shut up_.

The Doctor grunted noncommittally.  He was still pensive, eyebrows broodier than usual, like an owl with indigestion.  Frowning at the volcano that housed the spring of the Fire Stream he asked, ‘So, would you ever want to do that?’

Her mouth quirked.  ‘What, throw myself into a river of fire?  No thanks, I think I’ll pass.’  The very idea gave Clara uncomfortable flashbacks to lava and ground shaking and burning keys and the guilt of deliberate betrayal.  It might have been a dream state, but it was still her choice, and she would never forget the look on the Doctor’s face after she threw the last key.

He rolled his eyes.  ‘No, not _that_.  The, y’know,’ he shrugged, elaborately casual, ‘other thing.’  He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked.

‘What other thing?’ Clara asked, confused.  Often it was like she could read the Doctor’s mind, but there were still times – like now – when she was reminded forcefully that he was an alien, and it was all but impossible to tell what he was thinking.

He let out a frustrated huff.  ‘The _other_ thing.  We could do that, if you want….’

She blinked, not sure she was following.  ‘What, get married?’ she asked slowly.  He nodded.  ‘Like space married?’  She laughed.  ‘You want to have a space wedding in a space chapel and go on a space honeymoon?’

He stopped walking and looked at her.  His expression was filled with annoyance, but there was an edge of…something else.  ‘It’s not called that, but…yeah.’

She stared at him.  ‘Really?  You’d really want to do that with me?’  Her voice wavered uncertainly, and she wanted to kick herself.  She was just so surprised.  She loved the Doctor completely, and she knew that he loved her, but she never imagined their relationship would lead to this.

He must have heard her insecurity, because he took a step closer.  ‘Hearts crossed and hope to die,’ he said, making little Xs over both his hearts before taking her hands.

She laughed, a little wildly, but there was joy in it, too.  ‘That might mean more if you didn’t make a habit of dying, but…yeah.’  She freed one of her hands so that she could cup his jaw, marveling as she always did how very _small_ her hand looked against his face.  He closed his eyes briefly at the touch, but opened them again to watch her intently.  ‘I would like to do that.  With you.’

He smiled widely, the expression sweeter than she was used to seeing on him.  He reached up to cover her hand with his own.  Leaning down, he kissed her, his hand sliding down the length of her arm to embrace her firmly, tilting her back ever so slightly as they kissed.

When they pulled apart, she grinned and bopped his nose.  ‘Race you back to the TARDIS.  The sooner we get space married the sooner we can have space kids.’ 

His eyebrows glared at her.  ‘Still not called that.’

She started backing away.  ‘And the sooner we have space kids the sooner you’ll be a-’

‘Don’t say it.  Don’t you dare-’

‘ _Space dad!’_   She cackled, turning and running for the TARDIS.

‘Clara!’  He chased after her, knees bent and arms flapping.  ‘Clara, my Clara, you’re not getting away with that!’

‘You’ll have to catch me first, space dad!  And I’m still a couple of billion years younger than you!’

‘But I’m spry for my age!’

She cast a glance over her shoulder.  He looked like a penguin, but a surprisingly _fast_ penguin.  Despite the waddle he called a run, he was gaining on her.  She couldn’t snap the TARDIS doors open and run at the same time, so he caught her against the doors, bracing his hands on either side of her.  She turned, leaning back against the police box as she grinned up at him unrepentantly.

He grinned down at her, that wide toothy grin she loved.  ‘Thought you could get away, did you?’

She shook her head, reaching up to link her arms behind his neck.  ‘Nope.  I’m not going anywhere, daft old man.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to embarrass myself with the amount of romantic drivel I'm stuffing into these things. They're probably getting more and more OOC too, but I can't bring myself to care anymore. I'm drunk on Whouffaldi week.  
> One more day to go!


End file.
